creepypastofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nina the Killer
thumb|308px|¡Nina! ¿Jamás han llegado a imaginar que la locura de Jeff podría ser tan desbordante que alguien con una cordura extremadamente frágil podría, por distintas circunstancias, enloquecer tanto como él? Hace poco, me enteré de una nueva asesina, me quedé pasmada al saber de ella, aunque lo primero que pensé fue que solo era una fanática loca de Jeff The Killer debido a su apariencia, pero luego de hacer una profunda investigación de ella... descubrí que era peor que un monstruo. Las cosas fueron así: Extraído de un diario local: Extraños asesinatos sin explicación ni rastros de culpable se han multiplicado tras varios meses. Se tenía en sospechas al asesino que se había investigado tiempo atrás, pero se encontró un testigo que decía anunciar que no era un asesino, ¡sino dos! Aterrorizando distintas ciudades, se desconoce si trabajan juntos o por separado. Mas, por suerte, se pudo encontrar este chico y difícilmente nos contó desde el hospital lo que había sucedido. He aquí lo que dijo el chico: «Todo sucedió una noche», narró el chico. «Caminaba de mi trabajo a la casa, estaba por unas calles bastante desoladas, había decidido tomar un atajo nuevo, para cambiar la rutina… Gran error». Ya a mitad de camino empecé a sentir que me observaban y a escuchar pasos, volteé rápidamente buscando que no fuera un ladrón, pero no encontré nada, así que solo tome todo como producto de mi imaginación, continúe caminando pero la sensación de ser observado se hizo más fuerte, y los pasos los oí más cerca, al voltear observé algo acercarse a mi rostro y por reflejo lo esquivo, de pronto, en un momento veo a una chica de cabellos negros y chamuscados con una mecha fucsia bastante resaltante, su cuerpo y altura apuntan a una chica de 16 o 17, aunque su rostro no parecía para nada humano, su piel era inhumanamente blanca, sus ojos me miraban con una sed de sangre, estaban sumamente abiertos y se veía una extraña cocedura en sus ojos, su sonrisa…era tan sobrehumana, era tosca y estaba… cortada. Me quede parado durante un minuto, allí, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. Ella no soltó ninguna palabra, solo se quedó allí parada por lo que pareció una eternidad, y al fin, La chica solo soltó una palabra mientras inclinaba la cabeza de un lado de una forma en que una psicópata podía hacerlo, que inmediato me heló los nervios; “Ve a dormir mi príncipe” Inmediato reaccione y emprendí la carrera a la dirección contraria de ella, corrí como nunca, pero no fue suficiente, ya que oí los pasos de la chica seguirme, para luego sentir su peso sobre el mío, seguido de un frío filo atravesar mi brazo. Caí al suelo con un gemido de dolor, la chica me apresó al suelo soltando una histérica carcajada, saco su cuchillo de mi hombro y rasgo mi camisa, haciendo una extraña caricia en mi abdomen desnudo, observándome con detalle, pero por suerte, escuchamos la voz de un policía que había llegado, estaba apuntándole con un arma, la chica se incorporó rápidamente y el policía soltó varias balas a su dirección, pero esta las esquivo como si de hojas cayendo de árboles se tratase, sin dejar de soltar esa carcajada, se alejó de allí escalando varias de las casas. Jamás podré olvidar esa mirada… y mucho menos esa risa…” Luego de la entrevista se encontró al joven en su casa, despedazado y con falta de órganos que se encontraron en la casa, esta se hallaba llena de sangre por todos lados, y la habitación donde se encontró el cuerpo, en la pared se encontró escrito con sangre “No te fuiste a dormir príncipe”. Si encuentra a la joven de la descripción, o al asesino de la vez pasada, por favor pónganse en contacto con la policía. Origen Nina Hopkins, de 11 años de edad, fue trasladada a una nueva escuela para estar más cerca de su casa. Una mañana de domingo, un día antes de su primer día en su nuevo colegio, despertó y fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, seguido se fue de nuevo a su cama y tomo su laptop para conectarse. Nina no era de esas chicas que se levantaban con energía para abrir la ventana y dejar entrar la luz para hacer algo productivo en el día, no, ella simplemente disfrutaba de sentarse a ver animes, o escuchar música como rock, J-pop o pop, jugar videojuegos o simplemente tocar la guitarra. Así le gustaba ser y así amigos y familiares la querían. Pero esta vez ella no quiso hacer ninguna de las cosas que normalmente hacía, no, esta vez quiso leer por milésima vez “El origen de Jeff The Killer” ella adoraba los creepypastas, pero ese, era su preferido, sentía una extraña atracción hacia él, de admiración más que todo. Cada vez que lo leía sentía un extraño impulso invadirla, pero exactamente por eso, disfrutaba ese extraño impulso. Cuando iba leyendo, de pronto oyó la puerta, rápidamente levanto la mirada encontrándose con su pequeño hermano Chris y sus hermosos ojos verdes, Chris era el príncipe de Nina, lo adoraba y solía llamarlo así porque todas las noches le contaba historias de hadas para dormirle, a ella también le gustaban esas historias. Chris era de cabello negro bastante oscuro, tez blanca y ojos verdes claros, igual a su difunto padre, en cambio ella era de cabellos castaños claros, tez blanca y ojos azules claros, ella era muy parecida a su madre. “Hermanita, a comer”-Agregó el niño con una sonrisa inocente. “Ya voy mi príncipe”-Anunció Nina pellizcándole una mejilla en forma de cariño. Dejó la computadora a un lado y bajo a comer. A la mañana siguiente, Nina y Chris iban a clases, Nina se levantó y se vistió con una camisa de sus camisas favoritas, y mientras tomaba su bolso sintió algo extraño… como un extraño jalón, que le hizo sostener su cabeza en un intento de mantenerse parada, haciendo que una extraña y pequeña sonrisa se formase en su boca, de pronto escucho la voz de su madre traerla a la realidad y de inmediato tomo el bolso y bajo ignorando por completo lo sucedido, espero a Chris frente a la puerta. Poco después bajo el niño bastante apurado. “¿Listos?” pregunto la madre. “¡Si!” respondieron ambos. “Bien, suerte en la escuela” anunció su madre volviendo a la cocina. “¡Adiós mama!” respondieron ambos chicos saliendo de casa. Llegaron a la escuela caminando ya que a Nina le pareció molesto tomar el autobús. Se dividieron y Nina fue a la secundaria mientras su hermanito a la primaria. Nina sintió la clase un infierno, aparte de larga. Nina salió y fue en busca de Chris a su salón, al este salir ambos decidieron buscar un lugar tranquilo donde comer sin necesidad de tener que aguantar a todos los alumnos jugando a sus alrededores, así que encontraron un jardín detrás de la escuela donde casi no había nadie, ni un profesor ni un alumno, así que se sentaron pasiblemente a comer, pensando que tendrían un desayuno tranquilo, pudieron divisar unos pasos acercarse a ello. Nina levantó la vista y se encontró con una chica mucho mayor que ella, cabello negro y ropa algo callejera. “Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Alumnos nuevos” anunció la chica “Mi nombre es Claudia, y yo mando en este colegio, y si no obedeces lo que digo… pagaras caro” Agregó mientras sacaba una navaja de su jeans, de pronto unos dos chicos salieron de un árbol cerca “conozcan a Malcom y a Jhony”. Nina se incorporó rápidamente y se puso enfrente de Chris para protegerlo. “Oigan, no queremos problemas, solo queremos desayunar tranquilamente” aclaro Nina. “Ah, ya veo, pero ustedes no deberían estar aquí, esta zona es nuestra” anunció Claudia acercándose a ellos. “¡Eso es estúpido!, ¡ustedes no tienen derecho a mandar a nadie!”-Exclamó Chris posando enfrente de Nina y recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de Jhony. Chris callo en los brazos de Nina tras el golpe. “¡CHRIS!” exclamó Nina sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. “Bien, si no quieres ser la siguiente, te recomiendo obedecer y salir de aquí” alegó Claudia acariciando el rostro de Nina con el cuchillo. Nina no hizo nada más que soltar un golpe limpio en la cara de Claudia tumbándola al suelo, Nina rápidamente soltó a Chris y se abalanzó a Claudia tomando el cuchillo y clavándolo en el hombro de Claudia. Malcom sostuvo a Nina de la espalda y la apreso en sus brazos. Esta soltó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna del chico tumbándolo al suelo, Nina volteo rápidamente para soltar varias patadas en la cara del chico y hacer que botara sangre por la nariz y boca. Jhony de inmediato se acobardo al ver la reacción de la chica hacia los ataque y emprendió la carrera lejos de ella, pero inmediato Nina lo notó y corrió hacia Jhonny tomando la navaja del hombro de Claudia y se abalanzo al chico clavándole la navaja en el estómago. “¡NINA, BASTA!” oyó la voz de su pequeño hermanito, Nina inmediato volteó a verle y le observó, este tenía una mirada muy sorprendida. Nina soltó a Jhony y dio unos pasos atrás viendo sus manos algo manchadas de sangre, se sentía como un monstruo… pero tenía que admitirlo… otro lado se sentía extremadamente bien, y el impulso se calmó, volteó de nuevo a su hermano que seguía allí sorprendido sin poder soltar una frase, Nina corrió hacia él y le tomó del brazo. “Vamos, no podemos estar aquí por mucho” y se fueron del patio. Luego de eso Nina se fue a lavar las manos para llevar a Chris para que revisaran el golpe. Nina evitó a toda costa mencionar algo sobre eso, Chris solo pensaba que fue un impulso para defenderlo…pero ella sabía que algo más sucedía allí, sabía que era algo más fuerte y horrible, esa sensación de sentirse poderosa y fuerte…La necesidad de lastimar a alguien. El día paso rápido y cuando los hermanos volvieron se sentaron a comer con su madre. “¡Bien!, ¿Y cómo les fue en la escuela?” preguntó su madre con una sonrisa dulce. “…” Chris se estremeció al tratar de responder esa pregunta. “Excelente” comentó Nina formando una sonrisa algo psicótica. Nina subió a su cuarto luego de comer y abrió su closet encontrándose con su colección de Jeff The Killer, eran varios posters, diferentes chapas, algunos cuadernos viejos que los había forrado con él, algunos muñecos y peluches, tomo uno pequeño que le encantaba y se tiro a la cama con este, y lo observo…con su siniestra sonrisa que a ella ni le asustaba o intimidaba de lo más mínimo, lo contrario, en cierta forma le divertía, lo miro por un rato y luego susurro. “Jeff… ¿tu me haces esto…?”. Luego del incidente buscaron y buscaron a los culpables de la pelea, pero no los encontraron, y como pensarían que fue una niña de 11 años como Nina, o un niño de 6 años como Chris, ellos tenían eso a su ventaja para no levantar sospechas, y como todo sucedió el primer día de clases, muchos no podían decir si Nina estuvo allí ya que muchos no la conocían, y tampoco era de llamar mucho la atención, por eso no muchos sabían si ella fue ese día o no. Aunque a pesar de todo, Nina un día abrió su casillero encontrándose con una nota que le decía; “Sé lo que hiciste…pero no te preocupes… no le diré a nadie, eres hábil… pero peligrosa” Nina no halló firma ni nada que le identificara, no tenía en la más mínima idea de quien lo había enviado… se le ocurrió alguien, pero decidió no tomar en cuenta esa nota, si no diría nada quien sea que lo envió, bien por ella. Por otro lado, la cordura de Nina no mejoraba, ya que enloquecía tanto que tomaba un cuchillo y se sentaba gran parte de la noche junto al cuarto de su hermano o de su madre. Un día, Chris jugaba con sus nuevos amigos de la cuadra, y ya estaba anocheciendo, así que la madre de Nina; Mónica, le pidió que fuera por él. Nina salió y vio a lo lejos los niños jugar, cuando se acercó no pudo divisar a Chris, y se empezó a preocupar, se acercó a los niños y les pregunto dónde se encontraba Chris, y estos les respondieron que se había ido con una chica mayor que ella, Nina se preocupó mucho y volvió a casa a tomar el cuchillo que tenía escondido en su cuarto y sin que su madre se enterara salió. Fue en busca de Chris rogando porque no le pasase nada, llegando a un más lejos de la casa. Paso mucho tiempo y Nina no pudo dar con Chris, empezando a desesperarse y llorar. En eso escucho un carro acercarse, este paró junto a Nina y esta dió unos pasos para atrás evitando que le fuesen a hacer algo, en eso las puertas se abrió y salió Chris dándose al suelo, se escucharon unas risas provenientes del carro que inmediato arrancó. Nina rápidamente sostuvo a Chris es sus brazos nerviosa y se encontró con el pobre niño golpeado y con la ropa algo desbaratada. “¡Chris!, ¡Dios santo!, ¿¡Qué sucedió!?” exclamó Nina sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano. “E-ellos me… al-allí Nina… me… to-tocaron” alego Chris con mucha dificultad y echándose a llorar en el pecho de su hermana mayor, Nina trato de controlar algo que le gritaba adentro, una y otra y otra vez, sentía una ira incontrolable, levantó a su hermano en brazos y lo llevó rápidamente a un hospital para que tratasen los golpes y demás que tuviese. Allí Nina llamo a su madre y le informó lo sucedido, su madre se fue lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, y allí llego y le informaron a ambas que tenía fuertes golpes y hemorragias internas y los rastros de violaciones fueron encontrado, la madre de Nina se echó a llorar y Nina solo se mantuvo callada a la situación, evitando a toda costa soltar esa necesidad de lastimar a alguien. Al día siguiente le dieron de alta a Chris, pero le pidieron que se mantuviera un tiempo en reposo, así que durante 3 semanas Nina cuido a Chris contándole historias y ayudándole mucho con sus medicinas. Y mientras Nina iba a la escuela, de nuevo, le dejaron una nueva nota, que decía así; “Siento lo de tu hermano…espero se recupere, no pienses que estás sola…estoy yo aquí, seré tu amigo…pero lamentablemente a distancia…” Nina sintió un leve rubor a eso, reviso de nuevo la carta y no encontró ninguna firma. Pasaron las semanas y toco ir a Clases para Chris, este fue de muy mala gana, y más porque ese día era día de la foto escolar, así que Nina busco algo descendente que ponerse sin dar con mucho más que una falda negra de cortes, unas medias de rayas negras con vino tinto, unos convers de color negro, una franelilla de rayas negras y azules, sus guantes favoritos sin dedos y se recogió el pelo con un lazo rojo sangre. Aun así sintió que le faltaba algo, así que busco en su armario encontrándose con su suéter favorito morado, el cual le recordaba al suéter de Jeff The Killer, así que se lo puso y bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su hermanito que le esperaba en la puerta, ambos salieron despidiéndose de su madre. Llegaron al colegio, esta vez fueron en autobús para evitar que los que le hicieron eso a Chris no buscaran joderles en el camino. Llegaron al colegio encontrándose con una sorpresa no tan grata. Claudia, Malcom y Jhony caminaban por medio del pasillo, con aire de pocos amigos. Nina estaba consciente del motivo del por qué sus caras, la buscaban a ella y a Chris. Nina reaccionó y tomó a Chris del brazo sacándolos del pasillo donde estaban y evitando a toda costa que los vieran. El día paso rápido y ni Nina ni Chris se encontraron al trío, o eso es lo que ella creía. De vuelta Clases, Nina sintió que les seguían, así que al voltear recibiendo un golpe en la cara, cayó al suelo y buscó a su hermano, encontrándolo apresado en los brazos de Malcom, Nina trato de levantarse pero recibió un nuevo golpe en la barriga, cayó de nuevo al suelo y miró arriba viendo a Claudia. “Por fin te tengo donde te quería mocosa” Anunció Claudia posando enfrente de ella -“Pagáras por lo de la última vez” alegó está sacando un arma. “No me importa un coño pelear con ustedes, además si los vencí una vez puedo hacerlo otra…¡son mierda!” gritoneó Nina tratando de incorporarse, enseguida Claudia fue a soltar un tiro en la cabeza de Nina, pero esta reacciono rápido y soltó una patada en el arma para que no le diera. Nina se incorporó ágilmente y corrió a una casa abandonada cerca, encerrada dentro, subió por las escaleras siendo perseguida por el trío, sintió la oleada de balas que le perseguían, pero cada bala fue una bala perdida, Nina se encerró en el baño, buscando desesperadamente algo para defenderse. “¡Sal Nina!, ¿¡Te quedaras allí sabiendo lo que le hice a tu hermano esa noche!?,¡Que imbécil!” Gritoneo Claudia desde afuera. Nina sintió una oleada de odio e ira, y de nuevo…esa necesidad de matar. Nina busco por la habitación donde se encerró encontrando un fierro oxidado con punta, Nina lo observó por un breve momento formando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, tomó el fierro y salió esquivando las balas del trío como si de hojas se tratase, acercándose al trío, tomo el fierro y atravesó la cabeza de Jhony soltando un chorro de sangre, algo de la sangre cayó en la cara de Nina, y allí…algo no pareció funcionar bien, algo se rompió…como si de un fino hilo se hubiese roto…ese hilo que dividía la locura de la cordura. Claudia y Malcom dieron unos pasos atrás, Nina volteo a su dirección mostrando una sonrisa psicótica junto con una mirada penetrante y horrenda, haciendo que hasta Chris se estremeciera, Claudia intentó correr junto con Malcom, Nina les siguió impidiéndoles pasar, golpeó a Claudia dejándola semi-inconsciente en el suelo, seguido le dio a Malcom para que soltase a Chris, el cuál cayó en el piso mirando con horror a su hermana. Nina golpeó repetidas veces a Malcom, abriéndole una herida en la cabeza, dando tantos golpes hasta dejar su cabeza como un multo de rojo carmesí. Claudia trató de moverse para tomar el arma, pero Nina le pisó la mano para que no lo tomara, Claudia levanto la mirada encontrándose con el penetrante mirar de Nina, esta negó con la cabeza y atravesó el fierro justo en su corazón. “Ni-Nina…¿T-te sientes bi-bien” alego Chris con horror, Nina volteó a verle con la cara un poco más relajada, pero sin borrar su sonrisa. “¿Sentirme bien…? ¡ME SIENTO EXCELENTE!, ¡Vamos mi príncipe!, debemos volver a casa~…” alegó Nina cargando a Chris, cosa que le extraño a él, ya que a ella siempre se le complicaba eso. Nina y Chris volvieron a casa, Nina no se dejó ver por su madre ya que se encontraba llena de sangre, así que subió rápidamente a su habitación y se arrodilló a la orilla de su cama hundiendo la cabeza en sus brazos mientras se la sostenía. Nina apretaba los dientes, como evitando que “eso” saliera, Nina, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba tomo su laptop y escribió una nota…una nota que tal vez nadie jamás leería. La noche cayó y la madre de Nina y su hermano dormían pasiblemente, en cambio Nina no podía, esa necesidad no le dejaba, así que se levantó, aun no se quitaba la ropa de ese día, y se miró en el espejo, veía una cara común, así que sin borrar su sínica sonrisa la cual cargaba desde mucho, bajo las escaleras dispuesta a hacer la locura más grande de su vida. Entro a la cocina tomando una botella de Vodka, la puso en la mesa y busco un bote de lejía en los gabinetes de abajo, sin encontrar nada, se empezaba a obstinar. “¿Dónde estás pedazo de lejía…?” gruño Nina buscándolo. “¿Buscabas estos pequeña…?” oyó Nina una voz a su espalda, volteó y se encontró con una sorpresa bastante reconfortante al ver a un chico en la entrada de la cocina sosteniendo el bote de lejía, el chico tenía una piel extremadamente blanca, su pelo era negro y chamuscado, cargaba con una sonrisa tosca y horrenda. “Ah~…que reconfortante sorpresa…Jeff The Killer” alegó Nina con una mirada un tanto desafiante. “Te he visto durante un tiempo…me parece que tu coco ya se fue al caño…¡¡¡hahaha!!!” alegó Jeff con gracia. “¡Estás en lo correcto! Así que necesito ese bote de lejía si me permites…” añadió Nina dándole la mano para que se lo diera. “Aw~…¡déjame ayudarte!” exclamó Jeff abriendo el bote y echándoselo a Nina encima, ésta votó un quejido cuando el lejía entro a sus ojos, seguido se dejó caer sentada sobre el suelo. Nina sintió otro líquido correr por su cabeza, levanto al mirada y Jeff tenía el yesquero en manos. Nina sonrió y le miró desafiante. “¿Qué esperas…?...hazlo” alegó la chica con burla, Jeff sonrió ampliamente y encendió el Yesquero. “Go to sleep…” agregó dejando caer el Yesquero. Inmediato, cuando las llamas tocaron apenas la piel de Nina esta soltó un estruendoso grito, sentía un infierno rodearle, buscó a su alrededor a Jeff, pero este ya no estaba, Nina se retorció en el suelo y vió que su madre y su hermano Chris habían llegado y estaban apagando el fuego, seguía semiconsciente cuando lo apagaron, así que inmediato llamaron a la ambulancia y al llegar muchos vecinos salieron para ver lo sucedido debido a los gritos. Nina cayó inconsciente cuando la pusieron en la camilla y la llevaron a la ambulancia. Entre los vecinos, un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes, un tanto mayor que Nina le miraba con algo de preocupación, trato de acercarse pero su madre le tomó el hombro. “No Sclin, no es seguro” Alegó la mujer atrayéndolo hacia ella, el chico observó como metían a Nina a la ambulancia. Nina despertó luego de quedar inconsciente en la ambulancia, trato de moverse pero unas vendas se lo impedían, intento levantarse pero de inmediato una enfermera entro con su madre y su hermano. “Será mejor que te quedes quieta, no estás en capacidad de moverte” dijo la enfermera recostándola de nuevo, su madre y su hermano se acercaron y le alentaron un rato, mientras Nina se mantenía el otro lado totalmente distinto, ya que solo veía a su madre como alguien más, y su hermano…tenía que admitirlo, seguía siendo su único tesoro. Paso un mes de recuperación, Nina recibió mucho apoyo de su madre y su hermano. Llego el día en que le quitarían las vendas, su madre y su hermano estaban ansiosos por ver su rostro, Nina igual, por suerte, conservaba su rostro intacto ya que no se quemó demasiado. “Bien señorita Nina, las quemaduras no fueron graves, hubiese durado más y hubiese perdido parte del rostro incluyendo su nariz, pero no duro mucho quemándose, lo cual no causo gran daño” dijo el doctor listo para quitar la última venda, dejo ver el rostro de Nina, la madre de Nina le miro con horror mientras su hermano se ocultaba detrás de su madre. “¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?” exclamó Nina levantándose y yendo al baño corriendo, y se observo en el espejo, su rostro… era todo lo contrario al de antes. Su piel se había vuelto blanca totalmente, su cabello que le llegaba hasta la por encima de las rodillas ahora estaba a mitad de la espalda, aparte de negro y chamuscado, su piel era rasposa casi como el cuero. Observo perpleja su nuevo rostro. “Her-hermanita…” le llamo Chris abrazándola “t-te sigues viendo igual de bonita que antes” pero el niño no sólo mentía porque su cuerpo estaba chamuscado y pálido, si no por ese mirar penetrante y perturbador, con el cual la chica miro a su joven hermano y se puso de cuclillas a su altura. “Oh Chris~… tu siempre tan complaciente…” alegó Nina sin dejar de mirarle de aquella de forma tan perturbadora “pero no es así… ¡ME VEO MAS HERMOSA QUE NUNCA!” exclamó la joven abriendo los brazos y dejando a, no sólo su madre y hermano perplejos, sino también a los doctores y enfermeras “este rostro… ¡es perfecto!, ¡oh mi querido Jeff!, ¡EL ME DIO ESTE ROSTRO!” continuo gritando la chica. “Do-doctor… mi hija está bien” pregunto su madre acercándose al doctor. “Bueno, suele pasar cosas así tras una gran cantidad de calmante, pero si no mejora, tráigala para hacerle un examen mental, ¿si?” anuncio el doctor. “Sí…” alego débilmente su madre acercándose a Nina “vamos cariño… ya hay que irse” Le anunció esta tomándola de los hombros. “¡¡¡Hahahaha!!! ¡Claro…!” exclamó Nina sin dejar de mirar su horrible rostro en el espejo. La enfermera le entregó su ropa que era su chamarra morada con su falda de cortes negra y sus medias de rayas negras con vino tinto. Nina se vistió y salieron del hospital camino a su casa, sin saber… que Nina se había convertido en un monstruo que solo pensaba en matar a sangre fria. Llegaron a la casa y Nina no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa torcida, en eso Nina se enfocó en la casa de al frente, y notó que por la ventana de la casa se asomaba un chico de cabellos negro y ojos verdes, el chico sostenía su boca observando el desfigurado rostro de Nina, ésta le miro por unos instantes y se puso el dedo índice en la boca en forma de silencio y seguido entro a la casa. Esa noche la madre de Nina se despertó escuchando sollozos provenientes de algún punto de el pasillo, su madre se levanta y se asoma por este y ve la puerta y la luz encendida del cuarto de Nina, camina sigilosamente, y al llegar a la puerta, observo el horrible festival de sangre que sostenía la joven chica. Nina tenía un cuerpo con varios intestinos fuera enzima de la cama, el cuerpo era de una chica de cabellos rubios y esta era muy bonita, pero en donde estaba no se veía así. Nina estaba encima suyo, con un cuchillo de cocina en mano, con todas sus ropas manchadas de sangre y mirando el techo. “Ella solía atormentarme en el colegio…” alegó Nina mientras mantenía la mirada al techo “mami… ¡soy más hermosa que nunca!” Exclamó Nina volteando a ver a su madre, su rostro… era peor, su sonrisa chueca y mal cortada hasta las mejillas, sus ojos estaban cocidos para mantenerlos bien abiertos “me canse de las farsas, me canse de llorar y sufrir…ahora siempre sonreiré y siempre veré mi hermoso rostro… el rostro que me otorgo Jeff… ¿no soy hermosa mama?” pregunto la chica de forma sínica. La madre de Nina no pudo evitar dar unos pasos atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza. “No… Nina tu… te has vuelto un monstruo… todo esto era por tu obsesión por ese asesino… yo…” alego está empezando a correr por el pasillo. Nina ágilmente siguió a su madre “¡¡¡me matan de diversión cuando corren!!!” exclamó mientras seguía a su madre, ésta fue a correr al cuarto de Chris para despertarlo, pero apenas iba a tomar el pomo, Nina atravesó el cuchillo en el cráneo de su madre, tirándola de inmediato al suelo. “Es una lástima que mami no crea que soy hermosa… que triste” alego Nina sacando el cuchillo de la cabeza de su madre. Chris en su habitación, estaba inquieto, se sentía en peligro, se movía y se movía buscando acomodarse, pero nada resultaba, en eso, Nina abre la puerta dejando ver su sombra, Chris se quitó las sábanas de encima para ver a su hermana, y debido a la luz no pudo distinguir su rostro, pero si el cuchillo. Chris se alarmo y se acurruco en su almohada. “Chris~…” Alego Nina dejando verse hacia Chris, el cual dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de horror al ver la cara de Nina “¿verdad que soy hermosa?” alego está inclinando la cabeza de un lado. Chris asintió con miedo mientras se cubría con las sábanas. “Oh vamos Chris… yo no te haría nada~” alego Nina ocultando su mano mientras cruzaba los dedos “¿Sabes?…me siento más nueva que nunca, y empezaré una nueva vida… ¿quieres venir conmigo?” anunció Nina acercándose más a él. Chris de nuevo asintió “Oh~… buen niño… ahora si quieres acompañarme… sólo debes ir a dormir mi príncipe”. Nina pateó la puerta de la entrada de la casa cargando a su hermano en su espalda, Chris estaba muerto, con una tétrica sonrisa de payaso y los ojos con algo negro bordeándole, le había quemado los parpados, se encontraba cubierto de sangre y con múltiples apuñaladas. Nina dio unos pasos en la entrada y fijo su mirada en el chico de hace un rato, esta vez traía una camisa blanca y Jeans blancos, miraba un libro, pero por mera curiosidad volteo encontrándose con la horrible escena de Nina. “Vaya Chris… parece que alguien sabe más de lo necesario… vamos a ponerlo a dormir” alegó Nina caminando a la casa de enfrente. Categoría:Crappypasta Categoría:¡DIÁLOGO! Categoría:LA VIOLENCIA SIN SENTIDO LO HACE TERRORIFICO, ¿A QUE SÍ? Categoría:Final "sorprendente" Categoría:Paginas cuya ortografía no apesta Categoría:También en Creepypasta Wiki Categoría:También en LOLpasta Wiki Categoría:IMAGEN SUPER TERRORIFICA Categoría:Plagios evidentes Categoría:Jeff the Killer Categoría:¡OSTIAS, ESTA PÁGINA ES TAN LARGA COMO MI PITO! Categoría:¡Soy tan viejo que no se lo que es nadaa!! Categoría:ORIGINAL CHARACTER DO NOT STEEEEL